Dreaming of You
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: Yami is having trouble sleeping and is remembering all the times he spent with his love, Yusei. Yami X Yusei YAOI, Slight Lemon, Full Summary Inside!


**Dreaming of You**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yami is trying to sleep and remembering the things he used to do, especially with his true love and husband, Yusei, who is sound asleep next to him. Yami X Yusei YAOI, Slight Lemon, Rated M.**

**Dark: Finally, pick on your OTP for once instead of me!**

**DM Girl: I am not picking on my OTP! And I wasn't picking on you!**

**Mahado: Leave her alone Dark so she can get on with the story.**

**DM Girl: Enjoy and I do not own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

It was almost 1 in the morning, and Yami was still wide awake. Yusei was fast asleep next to him, and Yami admired how beautiful Yusei looked with the moonlight coming from the open window over his body.

Yami started to think off all the things he went through with Yusei, mostly when he first met Yusei.

_(Flashback)_

_Yugi and Yami had just finished defeating Paradox with the help of Yusei and Jaden. Yugi and Jaden had taken a liking to each other throughout the entire adventure and Yami had noticed Yusei was taking a liking to him. It was kind of hard though, because Yugi and Yami still shared a body._

"_So Yami, how about we hang out again sometime? I'd love to duel the King of Games sometime." Yusei said, putting his helmet on before getting on his D-Wheel._

"_Stop by anytime. Maybe next time me and Yugi will have separate bodies." Yami said before Yugi took over to say goodbye to Jaden._

_(End Flashback)_

Once that had happened, Yugi and Yami had tried to figure out how to each have their own separate bodies so Yami could see Yusei, and Yugi could hang out with Jaden. They soon did, but Jaden had no way of seeing Yugi as easy as Yusei could see Yami, since Jaden was stuck at Duel Academy.

Yami smiled to himself when he remembered the first time Yugi had caught him and Yusei together.

_(Flashback)_

_Yami had Yusei pinned up against the wall, his lips against his. Yusei opened his mouth a little, letting Yami's tongue explore his, and they were soon in a battle for dominance. Yami won and started to explore his boyfriend's mouth, when a slight giggle came from behind them._

"_Yami?" Yugi said and continued to giggle. He was still innocent and found it funny still that they had their own separate bodies._

"_Yes Aibou? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Yami said, turning to face him and Yusei put his head on Yami's shoulder._

"_I was just going to let you know I'm going out with Jaden for a few and I need you to lock up the Game Shop." Yugi said, and then walked back down the hall. Yami and Yusei heard the door open and then close. Yami turned to face Yusei and started to kiss him again when he heard Yugi yell, "And if Jaden wasn't here I would have asked if I could join in, just letting you know."_

_Yusei and Yami both busted out laughing after Yugi said that, and both knew he wouldn't be able to hear them, and that he had left._

_(End Flashback)_

Yami started to laugh a little, remembering how Yugi had been back then, and stopped when he heard Yusei stir next to him. He didn't mean to wake Yusei up, but Yusei sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Can't you sleep?" Yusei asked, looking at Yami with a stare that could melt anyone's heart.

"No, I can't. But you need your rest." Yami said, placing a kiss on Yusei's lips.

Yusei yawned and slid back under the covers, and so did Yami, placing his arms around Yusei and holding him close. Soon both were fast asleep and Yami was dreaming about another time he had spent with Yusei, a really happy one.

_(Dream)_

_Yusei held out his hand and Yami slipped the ring onto his finger, an identical ring to his own._

"_I love you Yami." Yusei said._

"_I love you too Yusei." Yami said._

_Neither had told anyone they were getting married. Yami and Yusei had just gone down to the courthouse and gotten married, before returning home and giving each other their rings. They didn't want to make a big deal out of it, and they knew their friends would._

_Yusei leaned forward and planted a kiss on Yami's lips, who decided to deepen the kiss. Soon they were tongue on tongue, in a battle for dominance, even though Yusei knew Yami would eventually win, which he did. Yami picked up Yusei, and carried him up to their bedroom, laying him down on the bed._

_Both boys stripped off their shirts and Yami had Yusei under him, kissing his neck, causing little moans to escape Yusei's mouth._

_Yami reached down, fumbling with Yusei's pants, but finally getting them off, so that Yusei lay completely naked for Yami to see._

"_Are you sure you are ready?" Yami asked, while undoing his own pants and finally getting them off._

"_I want to be yours Yami, in mind, spirit, and body. I am sure I'm ready." Yusei said, kissing Yami again._

"_Okay, but this will hurt." Yami said. He knew his new husband was still a virgin and wanted this to be as painless as possible for him._

_He pushed into him slowly; pausing to make sure Yusei was okay. Yusei just nodded his head, signaling for Yami to continue._

_(Dream End)_

Yami was woken by the bright sunlight streaming in from the window. He looked over and saw that Yusei was still asleep, curled up next to him.

"Yusei," Yami said, placing a kiss on Yusei's forehead. "Wake up."

Yusei opened his eyes and sat up. "Good morning Yami." Yusei said. "And happy one year anniversary."

"Happy anniversary to you too." Yami said, kissing Yusei gingerly on the lips.

**Mahado: Awww! That was sooo sweet of a thing to write!**

**Dark: Why couldn't you do that for me?**

**DM Girl: I will soon. Rate and Review please!**


End file.
